1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a three dimensional semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be manufactured as integrated circuits. Examples of such integrated circuits may include a memory device capable of storing data. A memory device may include a memory array, which is where data bits are actually stored. For example, a memory cell array of a certain form of non-volatile memory device may include a plurality of memory cell strings. Each of the memory cell strings may include memory cells serially connected through a channel layer.
In order to highly integrate the semiconductor device, a three dimensional cell string structure having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells serially connected through the channel layer was suggested. In order to improve operational reliability of the semiconductor memory device having the three dimensional cell string structure, various structures and manufacturing methods are being developed.